Realm of Hunters
by TwistedAlice
Summary: What if myself and two friends were Devil Hunters in DMCverse? Follow our adventures against new and old demons, maybe even save the world?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me.

And yeah… DMC – if it was mine then I would be shouting it from the rooftops, do you see me on a roof?

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was warm. It was a full moon and that only meant one thing. The wolves would be out. They normally hunted alone, but recently there had been a string of pack sightings. Maybe she would get lucky and find some tonight, it was the third night of the moon and she had not seen any yet, she was getting bored of the quite nights hunting.

Alice leant back on one arm on the edge of the roof, one leg dangling down swinging gently. Her other arm was resting on her knee that was brought up on the side of her. The buckles on her boots shining in the soft light and her spike heels gleaming dangerously. She was reasonably young, but then in her line of business they normally died young, she had done well to stay alive this long. She was respected by others in the same line of work and feared by many of them. Wise men. She smiled to her self, the soft breeze catching her long flowing hair and fanning it out behind her.

She fished her nail file out of the side of her boot and resumed her manicure. It was a slow night and she was bored for some action. There was never anything around to kick when you needed it. Slowly she paid attention to one nail after the other until both hands were meticulous. Well it just wouldn't do to have bad nails, you never knew who was going to look and it always paid off to make a good impression.

She stood and stretched her back out. She worked out most days but the lack of demonic action had her on edge, she should be enjoying the lull she knew, but something was just not right. She had heard whispers that something big was going to go down, just nothing had made itself seen or heard of. Normally when a big bad came into town they made a big song and dance about it and you couldn't turn anywhere without seeing it or its minions.

She jumped from the roof down to a lower shop roof then into the alleyway where she had stashed her bike. She flung her leather jacket back on, not because it was cold but the speeds she travelled at even a tough girl like her would feel the chills. She started the engine and revved the bike. She loved the way it rumbled between her thighs; it made her feel deliciously naughty. She glanced behind her to make sure the alley was really empty and wheel span it out of there.

Dodging between the traffic on the road and into the quieter side streets of the darker parts of town. She needed some action, something to work off the built up energy, and she was going to look for some trouble. Anything to make her feel relaxed and loose again. Feeling this tense for too long really played havoc with ones nerves. She didn't like to feel stressed; it dulled the senses and could make you pull of bad reactions. She had made a few mistakes in the past and was not about to make any more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by Knight with character dev by me.

And yeah… DMC – if it was mine then I would be shouting it from the rooftops, do you see me on a roof? some one points to first section of 1st chapter… yes ok I was on the roof there… ¬¬ but seriously now people!

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowed down to a more respectable pace and ended up near the park. When she was in one of these moods she would normally wonder about until something got her attention. There was something in the park that she needed to take a closer look at. Something in the playground was drawing her towards it. Hopping off her bike lightly she hid it away near a clump of trees so that anyone wandering past wouldn't see it unless they really looked.

She checked her guns were loaded and clipped her sword in place. She had the feeling that something was going to go down and she was going to be there to see it. Maybe to kick its ass as well, depending on her mood.

Alice, set mind to tracker mood, even at the moment she felt like rushing in recklessly for a change, patience she told herself, the hunt was just as sweet as the kill. She whispered her way through the shadows to where she sensed the disturbance, spotting a nice bushy high tree; she elegantly hopped into it and climbed to one of the higher branches. She scanned the near by area with her mind as well as eyes. One of the perks of being in a line of hunters, she had inherited some of the qualities they had learnt to posses over time. She sensed something far off ahead however... something... faint

Her hand floated down to the handle of her beloved 9mm, this one being Dusk, the other being Dawn. Her eyes narrowed and was in the motion of drawing Reaper, her devil arm. Her hand was on the hilt when she smiled and slackened her grip with understanding. She knew the smell of that Garnier Fructis hair gel anywhere.

"You can come out now!" Alice spoke to air with a small smile of achievement, and sure enough a powerful presence suddenly burst into all its vibrant colours in her mind. Hmm, she thought, he seems to be on the dark side of the spectrum today. She didn't have to turn around to know knight was standing his usual exact half meter away behind her slightly to the right; he respected her abilities enough to know she could sense him but he was still polite enough to not crowd her. She turned round anyway.

"Am I becoming that old and noisy?" He kicked at the tree trunk with a dejected look his face.

"Nope babe, I'm just better." She answered with a coy smile, blowing an air kiss at him. She looked him up and down.

Knight was plainly dressed for once. The usual rock boots; which he claimed were practical, but she knew he just liked the style, black jeans with a belt, silver buckle, a blue superman t shirt (Alice had to smile at the child like man, still so young) and his beloved sword, Kaylinna, swung on his back. He didn't even have his usual gauntlets on; exposing his cascade of scars that showed what little childhood this child had been able to experience.

The sight of these always reminded her of her upbringing. Alice was one of the lucky ones in her family, they had been blessed by a higher demon with being able to heal with hardly a mark, yes she had battle wounds, but nothing like what Knight had endured. She remember him telling her about the hunters that attacked his family when he was little and having to defend himself against their swords with little more than a training staff and sheer determination.

She glanced away from him, she knew he didn't want her pity, but they were good friends, which for hunters was rare. They hardly ever took people into their inner circles, Knight and Alice were exceptions. She had a few other friends as well, but Knight only trusted her with these demons of his past.

He wore his scars with pride and he said they reminded him not to be weak as their enemies could taste it. They fed on the darker of human emotions. Knight had trained himself to use them to his advantage and turned these dark memories into sharp anger which when honed into Kaylinna was expertly executed in a series of deadly moves.

She sighed hopped back down from the tree onto the sidewalk, her heels clicking softly. Knight dropped down, his knees bending to take the brunt of the fall, he was not as delicate as her and she could feel the tension wound tight in his body.

He turned to face her and hooked his thumbs over his belt. Now that he fully exposed himself to her she noticed a faint outline of soaked blood painted across his t shirt.

Alice's gentle smile now replaced with a frown. "That's deep; you know you should rest up and heal properly." He's eyes glared at her. "I know you don't like having to but if you insist in not carrying many orbs and stars it'll just open up and waste your energy on re-healing again."

"Rest is for old and dead people!" Knight said with a stern face that growled a challenge at her for daring to claim him weak. He kicked at some loose stones near the tree and glanced back up at her expecting a sharp retort, however he melted in an instant when he saw the care and concern in those green eyes.

He sighed and moved closer and allowed her to gently probe the wound, but not allowing the flinch of pain he felt to ever be known to the world.

"You might be super, but your still just man, sweetie." She always had a gentle word for him; he smiled to himself as she stepped back and fished a healing star out of thin air. She was good at this infinity space thing; he was going to have to learn it.

Alice didn't often wear bulky clothes when hunting, but her jacket was enchanted to hold all sorts of items that she needed, healing items, health orbs, extra ammo for her guns, a sandwich or two. He hoped she did, he was starving!

"Wanna bet?" Knight replied with a grin

"Want this?" She held up the star, Knight grimaced, but accepted it when he got her 'answer me boy' look. She was tough and she was experienced, he might be physically stronger than her, but he was powerless against her gentle caring side. But she was clever with it; she never showed she could be soft when there was any chance of it damaging her reputation.

With a sigh, he accepted the star. The green glinting in the moonlight.

"I'm not sure why it's not healed yet, I guess the blade that cut was racist or something…?"

With a satisfied smirk Alice turned around and put her mind back on the job.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me.

And yeah… DMC – not mine camps outside Capcom's office

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glanced around the tree lined clearing and decided the threat was elsewhere, it was Knight's presence she had sensed. He was still dark and distracting in her mind. It was because he was wounded she reasoned with herself; and she was worried about him. He pushed himself so hard to be the best of the best, but he was reckless sometimes, and that worried her. He was a strong ally to her, he was dependable, she could call him when she was out the job and he would be there. There was only one other reckless guy that she knew, but throughout all of her worrying, he was still here and he was older than her, so he must have been doing something right. Still didn't stop her worrying about him.

"It's gone now" she turned back to Knight and readjusted her coat.

He was holding the star and looking at it in a curious way. He turned it over in his hand and looked at the arcane symbols on the back.

"What?" She drew closer to see what all the fuss was about.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned her harshly shaking it at her.

"Charmed I'm sure." What the hell? She had given it to him to help him heal up, it wasn't one of the bigger ones, his ego wouldn't allow him to accept a large vital star.

"This has the same symbols on it that I saw in the main town centre, are you sure it's clean?" He held it out to her to examine. She took it and fingered the symbols. They were different, but she had got them from the same supplier that she normally used, she trusted them, she didn't think to ask. She shrugged; she'd used one yesterday from the same batch.

"Yeah its clean, it's from them" She handed it back "Plus I used one yesterday. And I'm ok" She held her arms out to prove a point. Knight eyed her up and down with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah I can see you're _fine_" She slapped him playfully but smiled. He activated it and applied it to the wound. He hissed slightly as the wound started to set itself. There was enough power in the star to magically suture the wound and stop the flow of blood but not quite enough to heal it totally. It must be deeper than she realised as he hissed. She pretended not to notice and started to walk back to the bike. She stopped a few paces away and turned to look at him. He hadn't moved.

"You got plans, Knight?" She raised an eyebrow. She knew he must have been searching most of the day for something to fight, if she was unable to track down much with her senses he must have been trying really hard.

He looked up at the moon. "Well…" He paused and tucked his hands in his pants. "Where are you going?" He tried to make it seem like a general question, but she knew he wanted to come with her.

"Where ever the road takes me, fancy coming along for the ride?"

"You got Aeon or Zion?" He was referring to her car Aeon. She was safely tucked in the garage. She'd only just had her back and re-sprayed after the last tangle they had gotten in.

"Would it matter which one of my girls was with me?" She put her hands on her hips and grinned when he shrugged. "Zion"

He zipped to her. He had acquired an ability to teleport between short spaces, he used it to a great advantage in fights, he would zip in with his sword and take a chunk out of the enemy before they had noticed he was there. Also great for getting drinks in the bar.

"Let's ROCK!" He grinned in reply and fell into step beside her.

He was about a foot taller than her, but even with her three inch heels she managed to keep up with him. It amazed him that someone as small as her took such long strides and could walk so fast. What was the point in wearing heels, she told him, if you can't get from A to B as fast as without?

They came back to her bike and he ran his hands over it, like always. He didn't have transportation, he preferred to get places on his own steam, but when the ride was as classy as hers he wasn't going to turn it down. Knight stroked the bike lovingly and stepped back to let her mount it. He hopped in and took a casual but firm grip round her waist. She kicked the bike to life, turned on the lights and gave it some.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me. (Yes I know its been mostly mine, but Knight has been heavily influencing me and helping me by proof reading and suggesting stuff)

And yeah… DMC – if it was mine then I would be shouting it from the rooftops, do you see me on a roof?

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sped along the deserted streets, naturally to cool for helmets; Alice didn't particularly know were they were going, nor did she really care. Knight knew the way it went. She went were the feeling took them, though she was rather tempted to find the nearest Chinese or Nando's. She was a little hungry and she knew that Knight could do with a good chow down, what with that wound slowly repairing itself. She didn't have time to worry about him, her sense had picked something up and she wanted to check it out.

Knight howled into the night, a childlike whoop of joy as she gunned the bike even more and sped along the main street. He punched the air and urged her to go faster. She grinned to herself, she wasn't that stupid. Even if the cops were too slow to realise she was speeding a long at more than double the limit she wanted to be able to decide where to go rather than the bike deciding. It had so many modifications that it could almost drive itself and sometimes it felt like the bike took her rather than she riding it.

They slowed down as they came along the main road out to the motorway. Large industrial buildings flanked the road. She plodded along at a slower speed; much to Knight's rather noted huffiness. She shushed him with a raised hand and pointed to one of the buildings at the back of the trading estate.

She pulled the bike into the estate and shut off the engine, hiding it away in a shadowy corner and started towards the warehouse.

Knight fell into step next to her and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head. She wasn't about to stop and explain, he'd have to trust her.

The delivery doors were up and she slid to one side and drew her guns. Knight went to the other side and drew his blade. She nodded and his lip curled in acknowledgment. The both turned into the door way guns and sword at the ready for anything that might attack them.

Empty. The place really was deserted. The moonlight streamed in through the shattered remains of windows and as they stepped into the middle of the warehouse the glass cracked underfoot. She was sure something was here. The feeling was strong; she just couldn't get a lock on it. She turned and looked up at the rafters. Nothing. She was now irritated with herself and holstered her guns with a huff.

Knight slug Kaylinna back over his shoulder and ran his hands through his hair with a devil may care attitude. He opened his mouth to comment.

"Don't say it" She hissed.

"Wasn't going to say anything, babes!" He feigned mock innocence. He was about to quip that her 'spider sense' as he called it was off when she had cut him off.

Alice sighed. Maybe something was up with her senses. After all she homed in on Knight rather than some demon, but then it might have been the rage he was feeling after taking such a wound. She wasn't entirely sure how it all worked but normally she wasn't off like this.

Her phone started to ring. The familiar tones of her favourite song rang out in the warehouse and sounded impossibly loud. Something shifted and she felt something stir.

"Twisted." She answered the phone sharply, pointing up at the back rafter. Knight peered up there, shading his eyes against the glow of the moon.

"Who is it?" Knight had seen what she had seen and was pretending not to notice.

"Its Double M" Hunters rarely used their names on the phone, you never knew who was listening. The only acceptation being Knight, he used it as his handle and his name, she knew what his real name was, but that was not who he was and she never called him by it, no more than he called her Fred. Not that Fred was a bad name; it was just not her name.

Double M was the other associate that she trusted enough to bring into her inner circle. He was yakking in her ear about a large presence in the trading estate and was asking if she'd gotten wind of it. "Yeah, look… I need to talk to you later about this. Uh huh. I'm there. No." Knight was pulling a face at her and glancing about all round the place.

She turned and saw them. They were mainly lesser demons. Shouldn't be a problem. She could take them out on her own, but with Knight here it should be a short job.

"Look, I'm going to have to talk to you later. Yeah. Yes he is." She lowered the phone, and turned to Knight. "He said how's the leg?"

Knight blinked at her. "Leg?" He thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, I hurt my leg the other day. Its ok now"

She turned back to the phone. "Yes its fine, why do you care?" She nodded, seems like Knight hasn't been carrying many orbs and stars recently, she'll have to talk to him about this. "Ok thanks, Bye" she put the phone back in her pocket. Her coat had many pockets and she used them to great effect. Her supplier had sold her space time spells which meant she could store infinite items in her pockets with a flick of her wrist. Handy thing when you're a girl and don't carry a handbag all the time. She would have to make Knight get one too, no only was he reckless enough to get hurt with a serious cut today, he's not carrying much to keep himself alive.

"What did he want?" Knight was back to back with her now, they were covered the entire place. None of the demons had come out the shadows yet. They were just watching.

"He warned me about this place and wanted to know if I knew. I said we are here. He said Shit." She held her breath as more demons came in through the windows. This was going to be crazy.

"Ok." Knight lowered his sword ready to strike. "This is going to be good. I need to work of some extra energy."

"Extra energy huh?" She shook her head. He should be using that to heal faster. She would have to keep an eye on him, if what Double M had said was true and with the feelings that were running off him in rivers then he was looking for a fight to the death.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me. Knight influenced the sequence and helped iron out kinks!

And yeah… DMC – if it was mine then I would be shouting it from the rooftops, do you see me on a roof?

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood back to back. She with Reaper held with both hands in front of her. He with Kaylinna in one hand, rocking from foot to foot.

"Come on," Knight muttered under his breath. "Fresh meat"

The demons started to come out from the woodwork. They were all the bottom of the lesser demons as she had thought, maybe as they were so low and she was concentrating on finding something bigger this was why they didn't show up on her radar, so to speak. They darted forwards, but not enough to be in the line of fire. They were weary of them. Smart demons. She smirked and lunged forward cleanly lopping on the head of the one closest and jabbing at the one behind it with lightening speed. They exploded in clouds of sand and left small orbs behind. She summoned them to her and they shot inside her coat.

Knight stepped to the side and dodged a slow swipe from a demon. He coaxed it on with a gesture and it swiped again, missing by miles as he nipped in and out again. The demon fell into two halves and by the time it had hit the ground was sand. He ignored the orbs and went onto the next demon. Alice frowned, that's not right. All hunters collected the blood; it was how they could get their cheaper stock from the suppliers. She summoned them to her while burying her sword into the head of another demon and pulling her gun to blast one out of the air that had tried to jump her.

Knight was zipping around the warehouse dispatching them easily leaving a trail of orbs in his wake. Alice gave up trying to collect them and concentrated on slaughtering a few more demons close by. She spun and sliced into three in a line and then shot them in the backs of their heads.

POOF.

Knight was panting and going all out on a bigger demon which was blocking his blows. This was a slightly higher demon, it was able to detect and block. Most of the demons were slow and dumb. Alice noted that there were more larger demons coming from the shadows. This was getting interesting. Normally demons didn't travel in packs unless there was something big behind it.

She pulled out her other gun while clipping her blade back in place and started to strafe across the floor away from the demons and into the middle of the room so she could take stock better. This one she was concentrating on was stumbling but not going down. It seemed to have a purple aura surrounding it. Damn. This demon was enchanted to last longer. Sneaky little bugger.

She leapt up into the air still shooting it and drew her blade to come crashing down on his shoulders. The demon collapsed under the impact and she felt her heels dig into it's shoulder. Good that will hurt it. She swung her sword and lopped off its head only to be pounced on by another on if its kind.

She went flying back past Knight and hit a stack of boxes with a thud. That's got to leave a mark. She jumped up and over the boxes that were falling onto the demon. As she was much smaller and lighter than them she was able to move faster. The boxes shattered as they landed on the demon. She peppered it with bullets just to make sure it wouldn't be getting up and leapt out of the way of another one as it darted towards her.

Knight was shouting and taunting at them and had two of the big ones attacking him at once. He was zipping between them taking swipes at their legs. The demons were howling and swiping at him with little effect. They missed nearly every time. Knight stopped and taunted them and another demon appeared behind him. Alice sliced into it with a leap and one of its arms fell off. She leapt over its head and kicked it with her boots. The thing stumbled back as she landed on its chest and dug her sword in over and over again.

Knight was taking on yet another demon and he was just wailing away at it. He wasn't blocking its attacks, just counter attacking. That was not how he normally fought. He was a good fighter and he was strong, but he was disciplined when it came to the sword. The demon fell and he continued to attack it even when it exploded with a shriek.

She landed with a thump on the floor as her demon disintegrated under her and heard a cheer as sand erupted around Knight. She turned and frowned at him.

"Are you ok?"

He hopped with restless energy. "Yeah I'm fine." He stopped bouncing. "That it?" He pouted.

"What about the orbs?" She pointed at the huge amount of red orbs clinking and shimmering on the ground. Some of the earlier ones were flashing. They shimmered between the words and if you didn't pick them up soon they would vanish back to the Underworld.

Knight shrugged. "I figured you have that cool summoning thing going on and that extra space in your coat…" He trailed off looking sheepish.

Alice summoned them to her. Waste not want not. There had been a lull in activity and she was running low on red orbs. "Don't you need them too?"

"Well" He rubbed at the back of his head, classic please don't shout at me. He glanced up at her and then down at the floor. "You tend to know the better suppliers and stuff, so I figured that you might be able to get me some stuff with them?"

Alice sighed. "You only have to ask." He knew she would always have loads of supplies in her coat and back at her flat. He often borrowed some off her. "What's up with you getting them yourself?"

"My supplier got done." He looked her in the eye. "I couldn't help him. He was bringing me my usual stuff, and a demon came out of nowhere, and just took him out."

"Whoa, tough break." He supplier was a demon, but he was one of the neutral ones, he supplied mainly humans, but seeing as his bar was a demon bar he was liked by all. Risky for a hunter to go there, but she respected his rules, no fighting in the bar or around it. He also had protective wards which prevented violence. It was quite a nice place, if you liked Yak's Blood and Newt Ball Sundaes.

"See I was going to ask you later… seeing as you get all of Double's stuff for him… could you maybe…?"

She waved his request away. "You don't have to babble. Of course I can." Well that explained the recklessness of him. He was always bitter about demons killing people he knew. And after all, her supplier wouldn't mind the extra business; he used the demon blood she gave him in his cocktails.

She glanced around. Something was wrong. Something was still there. That was too easy. Something was missing.

A low rumble started from one end of the warehouse and travelled to the other end. The floor was vibrating and humming. Knight drew his blade again and was looking about trying too see the source of the noise. She drew her guns and cocked them back. Something was coming and it sounded like it was pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me. LOL at the cat reference – this will be referred to later again!

And yeah… DMC – not mine… dreams

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demons were coming out of the floor. They were pulling themselves up out of the concrete as though it was jelly and then standing there. Their blades glinting in the moonlight and their scales clicking. They were strong. There were many of them. They were surrounded.

"Now, this is more like it!" Knight punched at the air with his fist. "Come on, you're not scared are you?" The demons roared, but they did not attack. There was still more coming out of the floor behind them. This was planned Alice thought with sharp realisation. There wouldn't be this many of them in one place at one time. Either this was a trap or they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hoped it was the latter.

"Bring it on!" Knight was taunting them more.

"Shut up for a second." She snapped at him. "We are outnumbered."

"Pfft, we can take em."

"Listen. Go low and I'll go high, 360 ok?"

"Ahh" Knight understood. They had used this tactic before, it was effective, she just hoped it would be able to clear the way a little.

Knight started to move around the circle in a slight stoop. The demons stopped roaring and watched him with interest. He whooped and span his sword with grace. The demons started to cry out in surprise. Knight had slashed their stomachs open and demon acid was oozing out of them.

Alice opened fire. She span round in the opposite way to Knight and started shooting them in their heads. The demons were confused at which one to attack. They started to swipe at Knight but missed and hit each other. Alice's eyes narrowed as they had come a little closer. The circle they were trying to protect should have been getting bigger. She paused firing and Knight zipped to her side.

"Its not working." He was angry. She was breathing heavily with anger too.

"Ok." She drew her sword. Normally she wouldn't go hand to hand with demons this tough but there was no choice. "Lets slice them to pieces."

The demons were still batting at their wounds. They were hurt at least. She lunged in one direction and started to hack at one. She dodged around their attacks, they might be stronger but she was faster. Knight was doing the same. He sliced at one and then sliced at another in the circle. Slowly they widened the circle as demons began to fall beneath their onslaught.

Alice was feeling better about this. The demons were not so tough, maybe it was just that first initial wave. She switched back to her guns and shot the same ones Knight was attacking. They exploded and he resumed travelling around the circle slicing at them while she followed him with well placed slugs to the heads.

"It's working now!" Knight shouted over the gunfire.

Alice gritted her teeth and shook her guns to reload them. Her pockets were starting to feel lighter. She was low on ammunition.

The demons backed away into the shadows almost as fast as they had appeared. Knight skidded to a stop and almost crashed into another stack of boxes. She lowered her guns. Now what?

Knight swaggered back to her. "Did you see that?" He was excited like a little kid. "I moved so damn fast they couldn't get me and you were hammering them in the head." He paused and brushed sand out of his hair.

"KNIGHT!" Alice screamed. She couldn't move. She just looked at him in shock.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw a long blue spear through his shoulder. He blinked at it and put a hand out to touch it. The spear shattered at his touch and the wound began to bleed. "Oh that's going to hurt in the morning" Knight fell to his knees clutching at his chest.

Alice's eye narrowed and she shot forwards to him. She caught him as he fell forwards. She pressed her hand against his wound. His blood poured out between her fingers. She looked up at what had done this.

A huge werewolf was standing over them. It had a grin on is face and a gleam in its eye. It was holding a large spear that was pointing at her. It fired another bolt of blue at her but she ducked out of the way. Knight groaned. She pressed a gold orb into one hand and a couple large green stars into his other. it was obvious that he had no items on him whatsoever. The green stars vanished and so did the yellow orb. The blood was still flowing from his wound and there was a large pool on the floor. She was soaked in it. She slowly stood and pointed at the wolf with her blade.

"You are so going to regret that!" She sounded like a crazy woman. She pushed her hair out of her face with a bloody hand leaving a smear down her cheek. Blood dripped from her arms and the bottom of her coat. Knight was pale but he was breathing. She would dispatch this motherfker and make it clear she was not one to be screwed with.

The wolf mocked her and beckoned her forward.

"You bastard" She hissed. She flew forward picking up Knights sword in the same motion she stepped over his lifeless body. No she reminded her self, he wasn't dead. She twirled them around and slashed at the wolf with both in on motion. He fell backwards and counter attacked with blows from his staff. She blocked them with ease and returned the blows first with the right and then with the left.

Knight groaned. She stole a look towards him. Demons were starting to draw closer to him. they were attracted to the blood. She screamed at the werewolf and leapt away landing over Knights body and growled at the demons. She bounded towards them slicing into them like a hot knife and butter as they fell to pieces.

The wolf drew nearer to him and she darted back and slashed at it again. she managed to cut it deep across the chest much to her delight. She dodged left and cut across its leg and it stumbled to the floor on its knees. She dropped Kaylinna and pulled her gun. She reloaded it with silver. The wolf looked up at her with a sorrowful look in its eyes. Such human eyes. She almost lowered her gun before remember this monster had tried to kill her Knight.

"Eat this" She emptied her magazine into its face. The wolf collapsed.

Demons had surrounded them again. Knight was out for the count. Not amount of orbs would replace the blood he had lost apart from more rest. He wasn't about to get up any time soon. She stood over his body ready to defend them to the last. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She would die before they could take him.

"Come on them!" She shouted and raised her gun. She fired round after round at them. they were coming faster and they were not falling. Desperately she attacked with her sword, hoping to cleave a path out of here. If she could get to her bike then they would be able to escape. No demon could keep up with her then.

Demons started to paw at Knight and he moaned slightly feeling their weight on him.

"Oh no you don't! You disgusting little bastards!" She kicked it off him and stamped on his head. Knight blood splashed back up at her over his face. She grimaced. Normally the she only got a bit messed up in fights. A little demon goo here and there never hurt anyone. But human blood. She wanted to throw up.

Demons were swarming over the fallen wolf's body; it would be human again now. She couldn't think about that now. It was dead anyway. When the cops came they wouldn't find any bodies, just blood stains. They would scratch their heads and their balls and shrug. They would just put it down to gangs high on drugs. She was amazed at how humans could explain away anything and make it believable.

The demons were still coming thick and fast. Knight had scraps and slashes on him now where they were pawing at his body before she could beat them back. She took off her coat and threw it over him. it had amour enchantments on it which were useful to her, but she figured she was going down and even that wouldn't be able to help her. Plus there were a few more orbs that he would automatically use, a couple of stars and some blue orbs. She felt strangely exposed but she figured if her coat helped him recover enough he could defend her lifeless body.

Alice raised her sword with one last determined effort. Blood and guts dripped from the blade and down her arms. If this was to be her final stand she would go out with a bang.

Demons swarmed around her and as she stood over Knight's body she idly wondered who would feed her cat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me. . Kind short – but new character coming!

And yeah… DMC – not mine blah blah roof blah blah sulk

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice raised her sword and gritted her teeth. Her hair was matted with blood and she could taste it in the back of her throat. Her boots were tacky as she was standing in a pool of it. She moved her foot and felt the soft suck of the thick liquid as she readjusted her stance. The demons were taking half hearted swipes at her. They knew she must be desperate now and they were feeding on her anger and fear. No. She was not afraid. She was a hunter and she would take as many of these devils with her as she could.

She slashed and carved her way into the throng. Punching and kicking at ones that got too close. Demon bits flying over her head. She jumped and fired round after round into them. she somersaulted over their heads and landed back next to Knight kicking and slicing away at the demons trying to maul him. They were unable to get her coat off him and they were attacking it with their blades. She cut their arms off and fired her last clip into them. She holstered her guns and resumed her defence.

They were coming closer and she was getting tired. One managed to bite her arm. She ripped it from it's jaws and punched it square on the jaw sending its head rocketing back and making it fly into the crowd.

She was growing weary. They were managing to land more hits on her. One slashed at her legs, she jumped to get away but it caught her ankle. She tumbled to the floor with less grace than usual only just managing to block its scythe with her sword at the last second.

"GRENADE!" A voice boomed out across the room cutting through the battle sounds.

What the hell? The demons looked up at the sound, trying to place where it was coming from. Alice took the chance to flip to her feet and was amazed to see a large modified grenade bounce from the floor about 10 feet away, then 3 feet and land close to her feet. Her eyes grew wide as it started to beep at an alarming rate. Crap.

Alice whipped her coat off Knight and struggled to pull him in to a sitting position. "Come on, your not dead yet." She muttered under her breath as she pulled the coat tight around them both. Knight murmured something at her as she hurriedly tucked his legs in. "I don't have time for small talk!" she growled.

The sound was deafening. The blast knocked her off her feet and flying towards the wall. She saw it in time and angled herself to take the brunt of the impact rather than Knight. He was already damaged and she had nothing left to give him. Their journey had cut a path through the demon throng. The majority of the demons that had been close to the bomb had disintegrated on impact. Sand was swirling round the room and it was hard to make anything out. The sound of rapid gunfire filled her ears.

She sat up against the wall. Her arm was throbbing where the demon had bit her. Also from the impact. Luckily her coat protected them from the blast and from totally shattering her bones. Oh but it ached like a bitch.

She rolled Knight off her and checked his vitals. He was still breathing and had regained consciousness.

"What?" He blinked up at her. A look of horror came over his face. He sat up and groaned, falling back onto her lap again. "You're hurt." He touched her hair. "Where's that from?" He looked so confused. He looked around the warehouse. "Sand storm?"

"Yeah, something like that." She got up gingerly. "Are you going to be ok?" She squinted into the sand, still swirling and still the sound of gunfire. There were several different guns blazing but she still couldn't see the source.

"Yeah." Knight sat against the wall. "But I can't get up" He gestured to the fight in the cloud. "That's gotta be the cavalry?"

Alice darted back into the throng, sword raised and eyes weary. She collided with a zip line in the middle of the room and spent a couple of girly seconds batting at it like it was a cobweb. Slightly embarrassed she glanced about looking for demons.

The cloud started to settle and she heard a familiar voice.

"Take it like Your Mum!" each word punched with a shot.

She smiled to herself and picked her way through bits of demon bodies that were melting into sand. She took out a couple of demons on her way, but they were more fleeing from the sound of guns and didn't put up a fight. She was glad. She was knackered and needed a bath.

"Your Mum dot com!" The voice drifted back to her from a different point in the room. She could just make out a figure through the sand as it drifted to the floor pointing twin pistols at a large demon juggling it in the air with alternative shots. As she watched he holstered one gun only to replace it with a bigger one and carried on making the demon spin in the air. The demon roared as it exploded.

"Yeah, you know who else makes that sound? Your Mum!" The man laughed manically and carried on his onslaught to another demon. "Come on, bring it over here!"

BANG

Another explosion knocked her off her feet. It wasn't as bad as the last one but it still knocked her for six. She groaned and held her arm.

The dust settled around her and she picked her self up of the floor to be greeted by a pale hand with a fingerless glove offered to her. She looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Alright Treacle?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello there!

This is a fiction based on the DMC world, but the main characters are all Original, they are what I and my friends would be if we were devil hunters.

This is a joint effort with my friend Knight http://dark-knight-sparda. is not set at any particular time in the DMC cannon – its just a random story, with all the developing of the characters and the direction of the story it might be post DMC1 (like the last)

But it could fit in before DMC3 as well I guess… shrug

The majority of this section was written by me. The new character is based on my blokie – and there are many in jokes in there, but I think it makes the character more believable!

Knight is going to do some more writing soon – he's got a big section he's working on

And yeah… DMC – if it was mine then I would be shouting it from the rooftops, do you see me on a roof?

Please read and review I'm always looking for inspiration – and I'm pretty open to requests/suggestions.

Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Normally she would turn her nose up at a sign of such girlyness, but she was tired and grateful for the help.

"Thanks" She smiled up at him.

The man grinned down at her, his eyes lingering on her chest. She playfully slapped at him and turned to go back to Knight. Her hair blowing in the draft, and he thought to himself, her ass looking mighty fine.

Mike blew the smoke from his guns and shoved them roughly back in their holders. "Yeah, next time you try that bring fire jackets." He called out to the now empty room. He sucked his teeth in disgust at the goo on his arms. "Filthy beggars." He muttered.

Mad Mike, or Double M as his chosen handle, kicked the sand at his feet. These were familiar sights to him, the seasoned hunter he was. He knelt and picked a handful of sand up and used it to scrub off the worse of the muck from his skin. His modified trench coat had elbow length sleeves to allow him to draw his many guns cleaner but it did mean he normally got messy.

He was older than Alice, but as reckless as Knight. He something thought that Knight was trying to be like him, but he still had much to learn. Knight was immersed in revenge and righteousness, Mike just enjoyed the hunt. He was in the business more for the fun and the money. He would always take risky jobs, but never more than he could handle. He was reckless, but not stupid.

Alice's contact in the demon bar was not someone he trusted but he did get the best agents in, and he had a good strong demon vodka, which in Mike's eyes was always a bonus. When he went there it was normally for money, but he would return after a job and often take two or three in a night. And he would reward himself with the clear poison he loved so much. For a half-demon the guy knew his spirits.

Mike chuckled at his own joke, half-demon, spirits. He always had a joke to crack, and mostly at the wrong time. Most of the time in the middle of a battle, and many times it had cost him, most of the time in pride but he would bounce back and do it again and again. he stopped grinning and flexed his right arm. One mistake too many that was.

His right arm had been lopped off a number of years ago by a rather nasty half breed. He was a cold fighter and he had been deadly serious at trying to kill him. Mike didn't remember quite what had happened except from the fact Alice was there when he woke up. She cried when he came to, then beat him black and blue for being an idiot. He winced, small she might be but she was feisty.

She had used her supplier to hunt down someone to help him. she had found Mike in the middle of the plaza and his arm the other side. She had taken him to her supplier where they had dosed him up on green orbs and morphine to stop him from babbling while the screwy doctor had attached a bionic arm onto his body. He had been amazed that it wasn't demon but purely robotic. And being robotic, he was able to modify it to be so powerful he could punch his way through just about anything. Useful when it the devils came too close or when firepower was just not needed.

Alice had instructed that anything otherworldly was not to be used on him, Mike wasn't into the whole occult thing, and she knew this. It had taken a good year before convincing him that the orbs and healing devices she used would be helpful. And the space time, such a fantastic invention! He was never without ammunition or guns. He would have to remember to thank her again.

His boots squelched and the dust swirled around his coat as he strode across the room towards Alice and Knight. His guns clicked against his grenades at his belt and the rife slung across his back bounced while he walked. He had a long strides and covered the ground fast with an unhurried gait.

The kid was propped up against the wall and he looked in a bad way. She was trying to get him to stand up. He was pale, too pale for Mike's liking, and Mike was pale by normal standards. He noticed the large stains of blood roughly in the centre of the room and stooped to examine them. he could tell by the smell that one was a wolf, whereas the other was human. He glanced at Alice over his sunglasses, whatever the weather or time of day he was never without them. So that was were the blood she was covered in came from.

He spat on the floor and stood up. The taste of sand after all these years still was not the most pleasant thing in the world. At least it made it easy to clear up after the job, these stains might be a problem. Then he chuckled. It wouldn't make much difference, the sand would cover most of it up and the cops would be like, but there is no body, what do we do. Cops were so dumb.


	9. Chapter 9

Knight groaned. "Its doesn't hurt!" He hissed through his teeth as he used it sword to pull himself up. He batted Alice's hand away as she tried to help. She knew this was about men being men and she gave up.

"Leave the Kid alone, woman!" Mike leant on her shoulder. Alice shrugged him off and gave him a dirty look. Mike adjusted his rife again and pulled Knight to his feet with his right arm.

"Oi!" Knight glared at him as he was placed back on his feet. He was a little unsteady but he forced himself to stand upright.

Knight staggered back a little against the wall, the spear wound had pretty much healed, it was his stomach that presented the problem. What blood that remained within Knight continued to steadily pulse out. The blood loss had turned his darker complexion pasty and white like a ghost.

"Kaylinna, lend me your strength" Knight muttered under his breath. Knight held his sword in a loose grip at its side and his devil arm now started to pulse with a deep almost black light. Mike stroked his chin. What did the rookie have up his sleeve? He knew Alice had a devil arm, Reaper. It had been passed down through her family. She had told him that her great-great whatever had defeated this magical entity and demon law decrees that when the demon had been defeated they are required to serve the person they defeated for eternity. Mike wasn't into that shit. He didn't trust anything like that; carrying healing items was bad enough. He absently mindedly stroked his gun at his side while watching Knight's strange sword.

Alice looked at the symbolic "S" on Knights chest, which now lay torn, tattered and spent. She was surprised he could even stand, never mind summon power from Kaylinna. She started to wipe what blood she could off herself, secretly wishing she could cradle Knight back to health, and slap him at the same time for his foolishness.

"Here" Mike held up a large green vitality star "Clean yourself up, it's bad enough you got yourself into this state, you're looking a little green!" Mike eyes grew wide as he stepped back from Knight. He didn't like what he saw.

Dark tentacles had spawned from Kaylinna, snaking into the various wounds around knight's body, caressing, piercing, and healing in a large mass of dark swimming snakes. Knight was surrounded by the dark pulsing matter as he raised Kaylinna in front of his face, going through with the rest of his healing ritual. He gritted his teeth "Just a little more, this should sustain me for a little while longer... I just need to go on a little bit more, just a little" He seemed to be whispering to the blade. Kaylinna floated up on her own accord, gently cradling Knight below her in her dark arms. In a few seconds the darkness started to seep into Knight leaving the tentacles almost transparent.

Mike looked up mouthing "What the fuck?" at Alice, then sheepishly looked at the star held in his hand and offered it to her, who gladly applied it to the bite on her arm. She also looked up in interest, she wasn't aware Knight was capable of magic of this magnitude, she knew that his devil arm used to be a powerful being, but she hadn't know he had the power to summon anything like that from it... then again she never really knew what exactly what Knight was, Devil? Human? Angel? Some breed of mage? Maybe all of these things? She did know he took his job far too seriously though.

Knight floated gently back to the floor, his sword held over head, he'd just came from literally deaths door to someone who had a bad hangover. All his wounds, his cuts had reduced to mere scars, which still seemed to heal and fade in front of her eyes, his clothes still looked a mess, and his posture was a little straighter again. Alice also noted that Knights hair was back to its spiked up self, with one spike running opposite down his forehead. She had to give a small smirk at this despite the weariness she felt. She then tried to smooth her hair and was thankful she didn't have a mirror as her own hair must be a mess!

"Thank you baby" Knight whispered, sheathing his sword at his side. He straightened up and rolled his shoulders, stretching his newly healed muscles and loosing up.

"You should be thanking me, not a dumb bit of steal" Mike snapped with crossed arms.

Alice mentally braced herself, she knew how important Knight's weapon was to him, she loved her blade and looked after it well, even holding back red orbs to feed it, she was sure that she hadn't unlocked its true potential yet. Mike didn't understand swords, his toys always made more noise. If there was no bang then he wasn't interested.

Knight seemed calm; he simply wiped a little blood of his knees growling at Mike. "I don't want or need your help!" he straightened up and looked Mike square in the eyes "Not from you anyway, Tin Man!" he was becoming enraged at being referred to as a rookie.

"I'm not the one that needed help from a girl; at least I can hold my own!" Mike snarled, arms now uncrossed and formed into steadily tightening fists.

Alice placed on hand on her forehead. "Oh dear god"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Knight drew Kaylinna in warning

"Bring it punk!"

They both charged without thought or warning, Knight dug Kaylinna into the concrete floor, as he ran, leaving her to her own devices. He didn't need her to handle this, he may be out of magic, but he knew he was deadly at full strength.

Mike flew in right fist raised in a all too classic punch move, Knight stalked in, keeping his center of gravity low with no real plan in mind. Mikes fist clashed with air. Knight on his knee's went for an elbow to the gut, Mike was no fool and flipped over cleanly, spinning and lashing out with his right foot, Knight used the momentum from the elbow slash to bring him 180 degrees all the way round, raising his hands to the skies and bringing them on Mike's booted shin, deflecting the kick downwards.

"Too slow old man!" Knight never finished the deflection, he raced in and gave an almighty blow to Mike's rib cage sending him tumbling through the air and colliding with a metal container, a huge clang of metal on metal rang through the place, the container buckled and bent as he impacted with it.

"Now who's green?"

Mike glared with venomous eyes back, checking to see if his sniper rifle was alright. "Cheap trick, try this!"

Again they charged, before they could meet, Mike vanished and left Knight heel kicking into faint blue mist. He reappeared instantly behind Knight with a grin of victory, grabbing his neck from behind as Knight's momentum was throwing him forward, this would have broken the neck of any human, Mike spun round, easily lifting Knights pathetic skinny body, spinning another 180 degrees for momentum, then sent Knight flying off at a tangent towards the sky.

"How'd you like that shit!?" Mike gloated, flexing his beloved bionic arm. He turned to Alice and gave her an impish smile.

Knight flipped in the air and landed catlike on a rafter. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around the nearby area. He counted a couple of other rafters that were running the same direction as the one he was crouched on. He watched Mike swagger over to Alice obviously saying something macho and filled with testosterone. She was shaking her head and glanced up at him. Knight weighed his options. He could hop from rafter to rafter and land next to his sword in seconds and using the momentum of the leap be able to whip round and catch Mike right across the chest.

Knight took a breath and then suddenly he was down on the ground and was swinging Kaylinna in a smooth upwards motion. He heard a distinctive click as a gun was cocked and held to his temple. Knight froze in mid swing and turned his head to his left. Rather than Mike's astonished look Alice was standing there with a grim expression on her face. Dusk was pointed directly at his head.

"Enough" She said in a low voice. "No more cat fights."

Knight opened his mouth to speak and she raised her eyebrow daring him to say what was on the tip of his tongue. He growled low and sheathed his weapon.

Mike sniggered and a gun fired. The bullet ricocheted off metal and embedded into the wall.

"Hey!" Mike looked down at his arm and rubbed the slight scratch mark from Alice's bullet. Dawn was now leveled at Mike's head. "That was uncalled for."

"I said enough." Alice holstered her guns and walked over to the door. "Come on… we all need a rest." She walked out the doors confident that neither of the boys would refuse to follow.

Mike glared at Knight. He held out his hand waiting for Knight to shake it. Knight raised an eyebrow and took Mike's hand. Mike nodded and followed Alice out of the doors with Knight trailing behind. Knight's eyes took a couple more sweeps over the warehouse before they left and rolled down the door behind them.

Alice was already back on her bike and Mike was pulling his Harley out of the shadows. Knight smiled at it.

"Nice… have you upgraded it recently?" The boys tussle was forgotten and they were back to their normal friendly selves.

"Yeah… but we'll talk about that later. A little birdie tells me we could do with some chicken?" Mike grinned and threw his leg over the bike and sat back with his hand on his knee.

Alice patted the seat behind her. "Come on, Knight. Mike will get the food; we'll meet him back at the bar."

"The bar?" Mike's ears pricked up. "As much as I don't like demons… that place does have good vodka…" Mike trailed off and was lost in his thoughts.

Knight hopped lightly on the back of Alice's bike. "Isn't that the one with the strip club?" He grinned and held on to Alice.

She smirked over her shoulder. "What ever gives you that idea?" She gunned the bike and pulled out of the parking lot. Mike's bike roared to life and he sped off in the other direction.

Knight carried on talking excitedly about the bar and the contacts they all had there. Alice listened half heartedly. She was just hoping to see her friend. If anyone would know what had caused the wound on Knight's stomach he would. She nodded her head and drove off in the direction of the bar.

A lone figure stood on the roof of the warehouse watching both bikes make off in the opposite directions. The figure smiled and straightened his collar. These Hunters were strong; it would make the task at hand all the more interesting. He jumped down from the roof with a soft rustle of silk and landed gently with a click of his heels. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a mobile phone. He spoke a few words of harsh demonic tongue into it and snapped it shut again slipping it back into his pocket.

"Let the games begin." He smirked to himself and turned on his heel, his coat flaring out behind him. "This will be a very interesting game indeed."


End file.
